Hiding
by meg596
Summary: It seems that Stiles is hiding a secret, a secret by the name of Riley Matthews. Riley however seems to be hiding her own secrets, secrets that could be deadly, can Stiles and his friends save her or is it already too late?
1. Chapter 1

The day started off normal for Stiles, he watched as his friends stumbled through the supernatural, he watched as Alison and Scott tried to not fall in love. It was a completely ordinary day for him. That was until he saw a flash of brown hair, a very familiar flash of brown hair.  
"Riley" he whispered, he stared at where the brown-haired girl disappeared until Scott nudged him  
"Stiles buddy?" Scott asked, Stiles ignored him and followed the girl. Scott looked after his best friend, bewildered.

Stiles didn't care because he knew if she was here then something was very wrong. He ran after her shouting her name but she didn't reply, instead she ran into the bathroom and locked herself away. Stiles didn't follow her in instead he went back to his friends, wondering if he was imagining seeing her. He wished he had.

Riley was running, from what she didn't know but she knew something or someone was chasing her. It took her a while before she realised it was _him._ She didn't want to be seen by him at any rate, she couldn't explain it to him. The urge to leave, she knew he would understand but she didn't want him to.

After school, she walked into the woods, prolonging going back to the motel she was staying at. It was cold and empty and she didn't like the feeling. So, she walked through the nature to clear a head but the thoughts about her situation plagued her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the tree branch, she fell over and as her head thudded with a rock she lost consciousness.

Stiles and Scott were on their way to Dereck's when they found her, her leg was trusted at an odd angle and blood was pouring from a gash in her head. Scott ran towards her and checked for a pulse whilst stiles stared at her with wide eyed wonder.  
"Stiles call an ambulance" Scott yelled. Stiles just stared wonderstruck  
"Stiles!" Scott screamed, losing his patience. Stiles suddenly sprang into action, calling an ambulance and helping Scott try to make the bleeding stop before the ambulance came.

It took ten minutes for the ambulance to come and Stiles had never been more relived. The paramedics loaded a now semi-conscious Riley into the ambulance.  
"Do you two know her?" the paramedic asked. They both answered no and the paramedic thanked them before taking Riley to the hospital. Stiles turned to Scott  
"We have to get to that hospital" he demanded, turning to leave.  
"How do you know her?" he asked. Stiles stopped still  
"Does it matter?" he asked. Scott took a step forward, frowning at the defensive stance Stiles had taken  
"No but you do know her"  
"Yes I know her but now isn't the time to talk about it because she's injured so please can we go?" he demanded. Scott conceded and together the best friends drove in silence to the hospital.

Meanwhile Riley was not happy, she didn't want to have the doctors prodding and poking her. She tried to tell them she was fine but they had stated otherwise, a _sprained ankle and concussion._ They had promptly told her that she could scream the house down but until her parent or guardian came along she would not be going anywhere. That was why she was shocked when the let her leave, only for them to tell her Stiles had signed her out. She had glared at the nineteen year old. He had grinned at her cheekily  
"Come on Riley" he jested. She limped forward as Stiles took her to his car, both parties sat in uncomfterable silence. Scott coughed from the front seat  
"So you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. Riley said nothing whilst Stiles laughed  
"I thought that was obvious, I just signed Riley out of the hospital" he quipped, Scott scoffed as they pulled up to his house, he turned to Riley.  
"You do know him, right?" he asked. Riley nodded slowly  
"Well I hope you get better soon" he told her, she smiled at him. He slammed the door after smiling back and Stiles set off home.

After getting Riley in the house, surprisingly without resistance, Stiles made them both dinner. They both eat it in silence, when they were done Stiles cleaned up and turned to Riley.  
"So are you going to tell me why you're here, why you were walking alone in the woods and why you didn't want to see me?" he questioned. Riley didn't answer, she just stared straight ahead. Stiles sighed and walked into the kitchen, pulling out his phone he typed in Maya's name and rang.  
"Stiles?" Maya asked. Stiles smiled, it had been months since he had talked to his cousin  
"Hey Maya"  
"Look Stiles, it's amazing to hear from you but now isn't the best time- "  
"Let me guess Riley's ran away?" he asked. He heard Maya gasp  
"How did you know, is she with you?" Maya asked. Stiles looked towards Riley and laughed  
"Yeah… she seems different though, has anything happened" there was silence at the other end of the line. He called Maya's name, unsure whether the connection had failed.  
"She… yeah something bad. I… look I can't get into it right now okay? Just… something happened a couple of months ago. I don't know why she ended up where you are but she always trusted you, even if you never kept in contact." Stiles felt fear well up in his stomach, Riley looked broken when he saw her.  
"How long has she been missing for?" he was almost terrified of the answer.  
"Stiles…" Maya replied  
"Maya, how long?" he repeated. The blonde was silent for a moment before uttering  
"Six months" and that was when Stiles dropped the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was grateful for the fact his father was out of town because it meant he could keep an eye on Riley, Maya had been texting him none stop about how she was. He always replied the same, she had yet to speak. Her leg had healed, and her concussion was gone but all she ever did was stare at a wall or watch TV. She had sent him to her motel where he picked up her clothes but other than that there was absolutely no interaction.

Topanga had talked to her daughter over the phone, so far, she was the only one to elicit a response, Riley had screamed at her mother and promptly told her she would run away again. Topanga had in turn told Stiles to keep an eye on her and Maya would visit at the end of the month. Stiles had told them he would take care of her but truthfully, he was oh so confused. He knew something had happened but not what had happened, and he didn't know what to do. That was about to change

He had all but neglected his friends, so when Scott had suggested a night out Stiles had reluctantly agreed. He had told Riley of his plans to which he rec9ived no response until he was about to leave.  
"Be safe" was all she said, Stiles looked at her, confused.  
"Always" he promised before leaving.

On any other night Stiles would have had an amazing time but he thoughts were preoccupied with a certain brunette. His friends noticed to  
"So who's the girl?" Jackson asked. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott  
"Don't blame me, they wanted to know why you ditched school" he defended.  
"Is she okay, Scott mentioned that she was hurt" Allison piped up. Stiles smiled  
"She's better" he answered. He then dodged questions about Riley for the rest of the night, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He eventually gave up  
"Look guys, I got to go, she's on her own" they all said bye, Jackson made a comment about pretty young things to which Scott punched him in the face. Stiles laughed and jumped in his car, driving home.

When he entered his house he heard crying, his senses were on high alert, switching on the light he found Riley crying in her sleep.  
"No, Farkle, Auggie!" she screamed. Stiles was by her side without a second though  
"Riley, Riley!" he shouted, the girl shot up.  
"Huh..." she muttered before bursting into tears. Stiles wrapped her into a hug, calming her down by rubbing soothing circles on her back. When she calmed down she pulled away, her face red and puffy.  
"Sorry" she apologised. Stiles laughed  
"It's fine, are you okay? You were shouting about Farkle and your brother" at this her face paled. Stiles almost felt guilty for bringing it up, but he was desperate to find out what was wrong with her. When she said nothing, he sighed  
"Riley, I can only help if you tell me what's wrong"  
"Who says I want help?" she criticized. He shook his head  
"I'm going to bed, when you wanna talk you know where I am."

When he woke up the next morning Riley was gone, on the table was some breakfast and note saying she would be back before noon. Stiles panicked, he grabbed his keys and began looking.

Riley was wandering around the woods, she knew she was being awkward, but she couldn't face it. The more she ran the less she feared, and she couldn't stand the fear, not when it nearly killed her.  
"Hey" someone shouted. She turned around to find Allison.  
"Are you okay, you look a little lost" Allison asked. Riley wanted to say yes, to tell this stranger that she was fine, but she couldn't, she was lost.  
"I… I… guess I'm not?" Riley said. The stranger sat next you  
"I'm Alison" she said, extending her hand  
"Riley" the younger girl muttered in response, Alison looked shocked for a moment before shaking Riley's hand.  
"I've got to ask, why are you here on your own?" Riley laughed  
"So are you" she pointed out. Alison bowed her head slightly  
"Noted, I'm actually out here waiting for my friends, you do know there are wolves in these woods, right?" Riley shrugged  
"I really don't care" Alison didn't respond and for a moment they sat in silence. Riley looked down  
"I ran away from home, I came to find my friend, but it was more complicated than I remember" Alison raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue  
"I… I experienced some stuff and it makes me afraid, I have everyone and no one at the same time, does that make sense?" she asked. Alison nodded  
"So why are you waiting for your friends in the woods?" Riley asked.  
"One of my friends, friend has gone missing so we're looking for her, oh here he is now" looking up Riley saw stiles running towards her. He stopped right in front of her and examined her before bringing her into a hug  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded  
"I swear to god Riley I'm going to kill you for worrying me like that!" he yelled. She looked down  
"I left a note"  
"A note! Because a note is going to ease my mind isn't it? It's going to let me know you're okay of course it is. I took you in and you run off when all I want to do is help!"  
"I know!" she yelled back. Stiles threw his hands up the air  
"Then why won't you talk to me?"  
"Because I'm scared!" she screamed. A silence settled over the wood, Stiles inched towards her  
"Afraid of what?" he asked  
"Everything!" she fell back onto the log  
"Everything stiles! My mind is constantly working overtime and my heart is continuously palpitating and I'm scared _all the time. I just want to be okay!"_

He stared at her  
"What happened Riley?" he asked. She just sighed  
"two years ago I was dating this boy, I loved him, but he began to want more, and I wasn't willing to give it to him. So, I broke up with him, he kept pleading with me to give him a chance that he could change but I didn't. I told him, I said that we were through. Then… then one after noon me and my best friend, Farkle were babysitting my brother at Topanga's and he came. He began shouting and swearing and saying I wrecked his life. I begged him to leave, Auggie was scared and I couldn't do anything, so Farkle tried to force him to leave… we didn't realise though" she stopped as her faced paled, but Stiles encouraged her to go on.  
"Realise what?"  
"He had a gun… he shot Farkle, I begged him to go that Farkle needed help. He _laughed_ Stiles, he laughed at the fact that he had shot my best friend. He told me that I was going to be next, that I was a fucking whore who was only good for sex. So… he raised his gun at me and Auggie, my sweet innocent little brother threw himself in front of the bulled. I… was too afraid to move Stiles and I couldn't save him!" She began to sob, and Stile pulled her into his arms.  
"It wasn't your fault Riley" he whispered. She was too upset to comprehend him, so he just sat there and let her sob. She grasped into his shirt like a lifeline whilst repeating that they were dead. Stiles just rocked her and tried to calm her down. When she stopped crying none of them moved, they stayed there into darkness hit. Riley eventually fell asleep in his arms and Stiles promised he would help her, he wouldn't let her get hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Riley woke up she found herself in Stile's bed, the boy in question was asleep in the chair opposite and Riley smiled. He was too nice for his own good, after last night she knew that he would take care of her. She placed a blanket over him and went downstairs to make him something to eat. When she got downstairs however she was stopped in her tracks when she found sheriff Stilinski sat in a chair.  
"Morning" he said, she just stared. She had completely forgot Stiles lived with his father.  
"You know you can sit down right?" she nodded and slowly made her way over to the chair and sat down.  
"I was expecting to come home and find only Stiles so imagine my surprise when I found you" he said, raising an eyebrow. Riley tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was there, but the sheriff stopped her.  
"So I rang my sister in law and I know Riley, Maya explained what her mother couldn't" he said sympathetically. She felt herself relax slightly, she was glad she wouldn't have to relive the event again.  
"I also know what happened after" he said suddenly. Riley tensed up again  
"I'm assuming my son doesn't know?" he asked. Riley shook her head  
"Not about what happened afterwards sir" she admitted.  
"So he knows about the original incident" Riley nodded. The sheriff nodded  
"I won't tell him, but you will not be doing anything like that whilst staying here do you understand?" he asked. She nodded as Stiles walked downstairs.  
"Hey Riles, maybe we should make eggs…. Oh, hey dad" he trailed off awkwardly. His father looked at him  
"Morning Stiles, good to see you too" Stiles stared between the two  
"So I'm going to just tell you that Riley's been staying here" his father looked at him. The room was tense before the older man turned to the stove  
"Okay, Riley you can stay in the guest room if you wish. I guess we'll make eggs for breakfast" and that was what broke the silence as Stiles launched into conversation with his father about what he had missed.

Since the Sherriff was back Riley was beginning to feel like she had a parent in her life. He had enrolled her in school and made sure she was okay, even going as far as to postpone Maya coming. Riley was grateful and was beginning to feel like she had some kind of normality, a normality that she had been desperately craving. She had been introduced to Stile's friends and they had all welcomed her with open arms, well apart from Jackson who made every attempt to flirt with her. Stiles had firmly told him to back off and when that didn't work Scott's fist did. Scott had become an older brother of sorts to Riley, he looked after her when Stiles wasn't around and made sure that she was never alone. Alison had become Riley's best friend; the girl was amazing at calming Riley down when she just felt like the entire world was overwhelming. They had become a sort of enigma in town both were the new girls in a town where everyone had lived their heir while lives. Alison understood the fear of leaving everything behind and could relate to Riley on a level the others can't. Lydia was stand offish but looked out for Riley. Stiles was a different enigma altogether, he had stuck by her side and would continually invite her out with his friends and would stay with her when the nightmares would make her scream herself awake. He was there for every panicked phone call and every time she saw danger. She didn't really know how she felt about him.

Riley was sat outside waiting for Stiles with Allison  
"You know you could go home, practice doesn't end for another half an hour" the older girl shrugged.  
"I like keeping you company" Riley laughed and smiled at her  
"So what's happening with you? Any boys you like?" Alison asked. Riley laughed, there was no way she could focus on a relationship and Alison knew that.  
"No"  
"Oh really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Riley shook her head, she thought of Stiles and how any time she talked to boys he was always close by, when she told Alison that Stiles would never let her date the girl laughed.  
"You're a person separate to Stiles, he can't control you" Riley paled. She thought of her ex and how he controlled her, she knew that Stiles was different to her ex, he was caring and wanted her to be okay. Yet sometimes it felt like Riley couldn't trust men. The girl stared at the floor  
"Maybe I'll date one day" she was interrupted when Stiles entered the car park  
"Hey Alison, riles" he said. The both said hi back and as Stiles loaded his car Riley said goodbye to Alison.

The two teens spent the ride home laughing and joking but the atmosphere became tense when they found who was sat outside Stile's house. Maya Hart. Riley froze, Stiles grabbed her hand  
"It's okay Riley" Riley gulped  
"I guess my month is up" she told him as she got out the car.

When Maya saw her she all but launched herself at the girl  
"You're okay!" she yelped. Riley just hugged her back, Stiles watched them  
"I guess we should go inside?" Riley suggested, the blonde nodded and followed her inside. When they got inside Stiles spoke up  
"Well as great as it is to see my favourite cousin here I have to get changed… erm why don't you and Riley go into the living room?" the two girls nodded and left Stiles to get changed.

Riley wrung her hands as she waited for Maya to speak  
"You know I had all these things I wanted to say to you" she admitted. Riley looked up  
"But now you're here I don't know what to say" Riley gulped  
"I... know I should probably apologise" Maya laughed lightly  
"That would help" Riley began picking at her skin.  
"I'm sorry for what I did Maya but it's hard when… when you see everything just kind of… go" Maya nodded.  
"I can't ask you to forgive me… I did some horrible things when they… weren't here but you have to understand…"  
"I understand why you left Riley, I really, truly do but not what you did just before you left. We had the police telling us all kinds of things, we all thought you were dead" Riley gasped.  
"I… actually that makes sense, but I never died, I did a lot of horrible things, but I never died"  
"Does he know?" Maya asked referring to Stiles.  
"No… he knows about Auggie and Farkle but not about after." She admitted, shaking her head.  
"You should tell him"  
"I can't… he'd hate me…. Please you can't tell him" Maya nodded.

They spent the next couple of minuets in peace before Stiles came down and asked what Pizza they wanted, they both shouted cheese and just like that the duo fell into their old routine.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya had defiantly changed things for Riley, it was one thing lying to Stiles, but Maya knew everything. Riley just wondered when she would tell Stiles. She was so busy worrying that she never heard the knock at the door or someone enter through the door. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey Riley" Riley spun around to see Allison.  
"Oh… hey"  
"Well that sounds too enthusiastic" Allison quipped. Riley laughed, truthfully, she just wanted to be left alone to mope, but she knew that wasn't fair to Allison.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked. Allison looked at the girl in interest  
"Well… Stiles said he didn't want you to be bored so whilst he's doing whatever he's doing with Scott you and I are going to have a sleepover" Riley raised an eyebrow.  
"I would love too but my friends here-" that didn't matter to Allison as she barged past the unsuspecting girl.

Riley ran after her and found Allison and Maya staring at each other  
"Maya, Allison. Allison, Maya" Riley said. The girls hesitantly shook their hands, Allison threw her stuff on Riley's bed.  
"Sooooo, what do you wanna do first?" Allison asked. Riley shrugged  
"What did you have in mind?" Riley asked. Allison grinned.  
"Makeovers!" and that was as close to Hell as Riley would ever get.

Meanwhile Stiles was sat in Scott's room playing a game.  
"Come on man" Scott prodded. Stiles sighed and put down his game  
"What?" Scott raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Stiles to ignore him. Stiles sighed again.  
"It's weird… I haven't seen Riley in years and I know she has a lot of just… well bad shit going on but I wanna help her ya know? She's been hurt, and I don't want to hurt her even more." Scott looked down.  
"Do you recon she's hiding something?"  
"I don't know what she told me was already pretty heavy … if she's hiding something else I don't know if I want to know." Scott nodded  
"So… you going to ask her to the party" Stiles stopped what he was doing. The party was in honour of the Lacrosse teams latest win, Stiles didn't know whether he should ask her. He didn't know of he wanted to.  
"I…. I" he was cut off by his phone ringing.  
"hello?" he answered.  
"Hey…" Stiles frowned. Why was Riley ringing him now?.  
"Hey Riles what's up?" there was a pause before she answered.  
"Okay so I know it's kind of stupid… it's just that since I've been here we haven't not said night to each other and… ya know? Oh my god I sound stupid- "Stiles cut her off laughing lightly.  
"It's not stupid, if it helps you I don't mind"  
"Really? Thanks Stiles. Well… urm goodnight" she trailed off.  
"Night Riles, sleep tight- "  
"I won't let the bed bugs bite don't worry" Stiles laughed.  
"Night" he said before hanging up. He looked over to Scott who just smirked.  
"You are totally whipped" Stiles growled. Unfortunately, the basketball didn't hit Scott in the head.


End file.
